Электронный симулятор жизненной активности
by Finkay
Summary: Каково быть отцом? Как бороться с навязчивыми кошмарами? - Об этом и многом другом расскажет обычный сельский врач.


Медотсек заливает красный свет и беспрерывно воет сигнал тревоги, не давая доктору ни на миг сконцентрироваться. На полу, в агонии бьется Джим. Рядом с ним истекает кровью Чехов, и МакКой видит, как мелкие кровавые пузырьки лопаются на его губах. Однако ничего не делает. Не может. Его тело будто парализовало: ноги кажутся ватными, а рук он не чувствует вовсе. Все, что ему остается - это стоять и бездействовать.  
- Боунз, - хрипло стонет капитан, медленно поворачивая голову к МакКою. - Помоги мне.  
- Я не могу,- хочет было признаться, он, но слова больше походят на сиплое шипение.  
- Помоги мне, - настаивает Кирк, - Помоги... - почти кричит он. - Это ты виноват! Это твоя вина, Боунз, - даже стеклянный взгляд мертвого Чехова будто его осуждает. - Ты должен был убить Спока...  
- Нет, нет. Я не мог, поверь мне, я не мог, - как мантру повторяет про себя доктор, хватая ртом воздух, и неожиданно открывает глаза.

* * *

Солнечный зайчик радостно перепрыгивает с потолка на одеяло, которое мертвым грузом лежит на МакКое, не давая вздохнуть полной грудью. _Кошмар. Господи, когда он прекратиться?! Почему всегда один и тот же?_ Нет, как врач он может разложить свои сны по-Фрейду, что не раз уже проделывал - в этом нет ничего сложного. Однако этот единственный кошмар не оставляет его все равно. Он повторяется множество раз, приобретая все большую достоверность. Вот и сейчас, он готов поклясться, что сирена до сих пор не замолкнет. Впрочем, именно этот звук возвращает его к действительности. Доктор вскакивает и выбегает в холл, и в этот момент наступает тишина. Она похожа на вакуум. Мужчина удивленно несколько раз моргает. Будто в зеркальном отражении, моргает Джоанна.  
- Пап? - она замерает у стула, боясь шевельнуться, пока некая толика безумия не исчезает с лица Леонарда.  
- Что это было?  
- Ничего. Будильник. Ты же сам просил разбудить тебя не позже полудня, - напоминает она ему.  
- Черт... - ругается МакКой, неспешно возвращаясь в спальню. Сегодня не его день - День Отца.

Мысль о том, что он давно не видел дочь - настигла случайно. Где-то в процессе вакцинации Ухуры. Ни с того, ни с сего, как ему показалось. Однако даже к вечеру легкая тоска так и не прошла.  
- Слушай, Джим, я бы хотел пару выходных, - как бы невзначай замечает он за ужином.  
- Не нагулялся? - хмыкает капитан. - А нечего было протирать задницу в медотсеке, когда все нормальные люди отдыхали. Ты кстати, многое пропустил.  
- Я давно не видел Джоанну, - на удивление лаконично замечает Боунз. И это решающий аргумент.  
Впрочем, несколько дней отдыха достается и многим другим. Кирк корректирует маршрут так, чтобы "убить двух зайцев" - как любит говорить Чехов, побывать в родных местах и обновить оснащение корабля. Сейчас же неизменный доктор МакКой уже как третий день всецело погружен в роль отца. На это время он даже снимает большую квартиру, чтобы Джоанна пожила у него и не на кого другого не отвлекались. Каждый день они бродят по паркам, магазинам, кафе и неизменно говорят, буд-то пытаются за это короткое время наверстать упущенное. Впрочем - сегодня последний свободный день.

- Ну и что ты делаешь? - наконец интересуется мужчина, отмечая, что его малышка уже минут десять не только молчит, но и поглощена неким портативным устройством, что выполняло роль будильника этим утром.  
- Электронный симулятор жизненной активности, - наконец "возвращается к реальности" Джоанна. - Но мы зовем его тамагочи. Мне мама купила. Сказала, что я не смогу завести собаку, пока она не убедится, что я могу нести за нее ответственность, на примере этой зверюшки.  
_Премило, - думает МакКой. - А когда моя дочка захочет замуж, Мириам предложит ей сначала пожить с компьютером? Хотя в моей жизни есть подобный прецедент..._  
- И в чем суть сего задания? - участливо интересуется Леонард.  
- Я должна его кормить, развлекать и не дать умереть до того, как он вырастит.  
_Весьма неплохая альтернатива. Может быть в этом есть толк? По крайней мере не нужно стоять перед выбором, чтобы подать на завтрак._  
- Получается? Пей свой чай, - он ставит перед дочкой горячую чашку, усиленно пытаясь вспомнить, что она любит кроме.  
- Конечно. Тут все просто. Кроме того, вулканцы почти неприхотливые, - и где-то именно в этом месте Маккой едва не давится. - Они не так часто едят, меньше требуют к себе внимания и их почти не возможно ...  
- Так, родная, хватит. Папа все понял. Мы едем за собакой.

Маленький доберман зевает на руках у Джоанн и воплощает само очарование.  
- Пап, а почему именно он? - выпытывает дочка. - Ты говорил, что любишь только маленьких собак. От них, мол, меньше мороки.  
- Не знаю... просто эта морда... эти длинные уши... кого-то этот щенок мне определенно напоминает.  
- А мама не будет против? - не веря своему счастью, углубляет она допрос. добавляя пристрастия.  
- Оставь это мне, - отмахивается МакКой. Он было хотел потрепать щенка, но как-то недоверчиво останавливается паре сантиметров и поспешно убрает руку.  
- Спасибо, пап. А это забери себе, - она протягивает ему симулятор. - Может быть тебе там одиноко и не о ком заботиться.  
- Конечно родная. А как же, - он нежно ее целует, принимая подарок. _Полный корабль детей и еще Джим, стоящий десяток таких тамагочи._  
Уже уходя, Джоанн догоняет его: - Пап, я забыла тебе кое-что сказать.  
- Важное?  
- Несомненно, - серьезно подтверждает она. - Я забыла тебе сказать ключ активации симулятора. Иначе ты не сможешь его включить.  
- О, - улыбается доктор. - Внимательно тебя слушаю.  
- Спок.  
- Как-как? - переспрашивает сраженный МакКой. _Какие презабавные слуховые галлюцинации_ - Спок?! Но почему?  
- Ты мне больше ни о каких вулканцах не рассказывал.  
- В следующий раз всенепременно. Я расскажу тебя еще десятки историй, - клятвенно заверяет мужчина, все сильнее сжимая в своих руках не в чем неповинное электронное устройство.

* * *

Медотсек заливает красный свет и беспрерывно воет сигнал тревоги, не давая доктору ни на миг сконцентрироваться. На полу, в агонии бьется Джим. Рядом с ним истекает кровью Чехов, и МакКой видит, как мелкие кровавые пузырьки лопаются на его губах. Однако ничего не делает. Не может. Его тело будто парализовало: ноги кажутся ватными, а рук он не чувствует вовсе. Все, что ему остается - это стоять и бездействовать.  
- Боунз, - хрипло стонет капитан, медленно поворачивая голову к МакКою. - Помоги мне.  
- Я не могу,- хочет было признаться, он, но слова больше походят на сиплое шипение.  
- Помоги мне, - настаивает Кирк, - Помоги... - почти кричит он. - Это ты виноват! Это твоя вина, Боунз, - даже стеклянный взгляд мертвого Чехова будто его осуждает. - Ты должен был убить Спока...  
- Убить? - неожиданно улыбка растекается по потрескавшимся губам доктора. Он негнущимися пальцами достакт откуда-то симулятор и одним нехитрым движением стерает все данные. Экранчик призывно моргает и гаснет. - Он мертв Джим, мертв!

Доктору Леонарду МакКою больше не снятся подобного рода кошмары. А если вдруг такое и случается, то теперь он знает "как убить Спока"


End file.
